


Loki's Bird-Man

by Harpyn8



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Background Stony - Freeform, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpyn8/pseuds/Harpyn8
Summary: So maybe Loki likes him? And maybe he likes Loki?What to do with that information is a different matter entirely.





	

It'd never have occurred to Sam, not even in his wildest fantasies (the ones with super-powerful jetpacks and getting to save the day every day), that Loki could like him, non-platonically. That a god could like Sam Wilson... him. Recently, however, all the signs pointed to that conclusion. Recently, because Sam only recently started noticing certain Loki-things in a different light. 

Simply put, it was crazy! To think that a god would be interested in him, the most average, uninteresting guy on the campus. Which is why Sam of before, the smart, sensible Sam Wilson, would have said "No way!", and just forget all about such crazy ideas. 

But that was before he saw Loki telling Tony to leave Sam be, behind the Club A, telling him angrily that maybe Sam wanted to dance with someone else and to go find his Shield-Slinger. And then, when Tony laughed at him and asked incredulously "Who do you want Sam to dance with, you?" Loki started stammering and threatening Tony in a silly way. 

And that was not all! When Sam appeared in the club in his new outfit, and decided to show everyone his sick moves, Loki joined him on the dance floor. That was not weird, it was normal for Loki to try and dominate the dance floor. What _was_ weird was the fact that when Sam, maybe taken over by the Serpent Crown, maybe by a certain feeling in his belly, said: "Let's do the Serpent Rider, I'll be the serpent! Ride me!" Loki said he had to go study palaces. And just took off!

Sam of course, later realized how inappropriate his suggestion was. Mostly because of the way Steve's eyes bulged as he asked "Why would you ask Loki to ride you in the middle of the Club A?! Everyone was watching!"

"I thought you were more liberal now," Sam had said, changing the subject by referring to Steve's relationship with Academy's own number one party boy, Tony Stark. At which Steve got red in face and mumbled something about their relationship not yet being on that level and stormed off. 

Sam thought about it. Him and Loki...?

Loki _was_ cute, and Sam kind of had a thing for bad boys, well, bad girls too. Or was it badass boys and girls? Loki was both, no doubt. They had fought side by side enough times for Sam to fully grasp that fact. Loki was a fierce fighter, a fierce dancer, and the way he recently looked at Sam from beyond those inky lashes, made Sam's heart ache something fierce as well.

Which is how he decided to ask Loki if he'd like to go out some times. With him, Sam Wilson. If he said no, at least Sam tried, and would know that his normality was a stepping stone for Loki.

If he said yes... He probably wouldn't anyway.

 

He found Loki at the Arena of War, sparring with Enchantress.

Watching Loki and Enchantress together, Sam couldn't not observe how good they looked. Now that was a match made in... some bad place. It was a great match nonetheless. He felt his bravery falter somewhat.

Loki ended the match with a few scathing words, and Enchantress flung a couple of insults his way for a good measure as she left the Arena. Loki then turned to Sam.

"What are you doing here, Bird-Man?" he asked Sam, who was too busy noticing the way Loki's cheeks were slightly flushed from exertion. Loki lifted an eyebrow.

"I wanted to ask you something," Sam said. He knew he had to be succinct and to the point, no hesitating. And yet, those green assessing eyes...

"It's all forgiven," Loki said nonchalantly, but not really looking at Sam.

"What... What is?" Sam was confused.

"The incident?" 

"Oh! That! Well, great!" _Not great at all_ , he thought.

"Was that all?" Loki said, inspecting his nails and then looking at something very interesting in the sand. "Was that all you wanted to ask?"

"Yep," Sam said. 

Loki looked at him, and was that hurt flashing in his green eyes? Or just regular Loki Contempt?

Whatever it was, it made blood surge in Sam's veins and before Loki could leave, Sam said, "No, actually, I wanted to make an observation."

"Oh?" Loki said, looking mildly interested.

"Yeah. You like me, don't you?" Sam crossed his arms in challenge.

"And what makes you think that?" Loki said, trying for that patented sneer. But Sam saw through it. Loki was interested in where this was going.

"You don't? Well, that's a pity. Because I like you."

"You do?" Loki said, clearly surprised. 

Sam nodded. Lost for words. The cat was out of the bag, what now?

"I have to say, I'm not surprised at all," Loki said, avoiding Sam's gaze and looking somewhere behind him. "I'm gorgeous."

"You are," Sam agreed. "You're also a great fighter, and sometimes you're... friendly with people, and your dancing skills are beyond... anything in the Universe." _Good one, Wilson!_

Loki gave him another genuinely surprised look, it made him look even more gorgeous.

"I'm never friendly with people." Loki said finally.

"You could be...?" Sam tried.

"You mean you?"

"For a start."

They looked at each other, Sam smiling goofily, Loki seemingly deciding his course of action.

"Actually," Loki said after a moment had passed, taking a step closer, "I _could_ use a teacher in all things Midgardians call friendly."

"M...me?" Sam asked, pointing to himself, thinking _Yes!_

Loki nodded slowly, and closed the already small distance between them.

"If you must know," he whispered against Sam's lips, "I like you a lot. And I would like to show you how much by kissing you."

"Fine by me," Sam whispered back and brushed his lips over Loki's in an invitation.

Loki didn't waste time, he grabbed Sam by the straps of his jetpack and poured all he had into the kiss. And it seemed he had a lot. 

When they broke off - Sam for air, and Loki to let Sam get some air -Sam's lips were numb. Loki's were somewhat puffy and a pretty shade of red. Even prettier was the smile he gave Sam. Even if a little too smug and too _I just rocked your world, didn't I? You're welcome!_ -y. Sam felt the familiar rush of blood. He grabbed Loki by the lapels of his green jacket and, smiling, said: "Now, let me show you some real kissing."


End file.
